A Tale Of Blood
by DarknessIncarnateXD
Summary: An ancient bloodline is revitalized in the blood of a young Vampire, Danemon Sanguinar, and this will lead to him becoming a champion, and slowly finding out just how dark his past truly is. This is a story of sadness, death, and finally, happiness. Hope you enjoy! :D P.S. this is my first story so bear with me lol.
1. Prologue

A Tale Of Blood, Chapter 1

In the darkest parts of ancient legend, there have been many things. Werewolves, demons, witches. Many people know what Vampires are, and they find them rather cliche, but there is one vampiric legend none but the most educated people and vampires know about. They are known as the Sanguine Swordsmen, the elite group of vampires that fought to protect their race from the onslaught of both the forces of light and darkness. To be able to combat them, they learned the ancient art of the Skarlet Sword technique, when they use the life essence of their fallen enemies to empower them until they have the power of a god. None of the Sanguine Swordsmen were able to reach this level of power, but legend has it that one actually did, and he was exiled because of the other Swordsmen's jealousy. This was over 500,000 years ago, and since then the bloodline of this ancient Swordsman has been passed down from offspring to offspring, until, supposedly, the bloodline died off. Little did they know that it lived on in one man, Danemon, the Skarlet Swordsman.


	2. To Find A Purpose

A Tale Of Blood, Chapter 2

It was a beautiful night, the city of Ionia was celebrating their win against Noxus, and a broad, strong looking vampire with a scarlet cloak and holding an awfully thin yet also very long sword, lay at one of the tables, drinking what looked like red wine (which was secretly blood), and watching the couples dance. He never really found interest in women, but he did like how gracefully they moved with their spouses. ''Man, too much bloo- i mean red wine, im starting to feel a bit dizzy.'' Though not many people believe it, blood gives vampires the same effect as humans and alchohol. ''I dont even know why im here, im wasting time when i should be at the League signing up to be a champion.'' He sighed, he never was one to stay on track easily. The very next day he set out to become a champion, and he could only hope that they would accept him. He had to find his purpose in life, he couldnt just sit here and fiddle his fingers the rest of life.

...

The next day, the young vampire woke up, shirt off, showing his incredible pecs, which were pretty much invisible in his usually visage. ''Ahh, time to go.'' He got up grabbed his coat, and set out to find the Institute of War, and fight for something for once in his pitiful 20 years of life. After about 4 hours of traveling at full running speed, he finally got to the institute. He was greeted by a beautiful female summoner. ''Hello sir, do you have business with the Institute?'' She smiled. ''Yes, I do in fact, I wish to become a champion.'' Her smile grew ever the slightest bit bigger. ''Ooh another wanna-be champion? Awsome!'' The white haired young vamp chuckled nervously, ''Heh, yup. I'm sure you get alot of people who want to be champions but fail, but I can tell you this, there ain't no way I'm gonna fail whatever you got.'' She turned around towards the institute, and her face turned a bit more serious. Then she laughed and said, ''Thats what they all say, hon.'' She turned around and led the vampire through the dismal halls of the Institute.

...

The head summoner's door was rather big for an office, and it decorated very richly. As soon as the summoner and vamp came into the office, the young white haired guy was mesmerized. The office was rather large, with a desk made of smooth gold, and it was so beautiful inside. ''Business?'' said the head summoner. ''Yes, this handsome man wishes to become a champion, milord.'' He looked straight at the young vampire. ''Very well then, come here and fill in these forms, and we'll start your trials tommorow.'' The vamp walked over and looked at the forms. Rather personal information. Name, adress, birthplace, cellphone, age, it even had his favorite color! No matter, he would fill out these forms, beat the trials and become a Champion of the League no matter the cost. After he filled out the forms, he gave them to the head summoner. ''Very well, Danemon Sanguinar, you will start your trials tommorow.'' He motioned for the beautiful summoner that led him through the Institute. ''Kana, lead Danemon to his summoner chambers, please.'' Kana smiled. ''It would be my pleasure sir. Come on then big boy, lets go!'' Danemon sighed. ''This is so much wierder than I thought it would be.'' He walked out the door along with Kana. While she was leading him through the hallway, he saw many champions. His room number was 666. ''Wow... are you serious?'' Kana laughed. ''Yeah I can't believe it either, but hey, its just a room number right? Also I think I should warn you, your neighbor, 665, is none other than Katarina, the Sinister Blade.'' Danemon had heard of this Sinister Blade, and although he was born Ionian, he had nothing against Noxians, but he hated how arrogant Katarina was. He saw this as an opportunity to knock her down a few notches. ''Alright, anyway, it's late and i'm tired, the trials are tommorow right Smiley?'' Kana frowned. ''Hey, dont call me that. Yes, the trials are tomorrow, get a good nights sleep whitehead, you'll need it.'' She smiled and walked off. Danemon entered his room. It was very fancy and the comforter on his bed literally looked like blood. Apparently your room shifts to your preferences. ''Heh, awsomesauce.'' He said, before getting into bed, and falling asleep almost immediately. He had a long day awaiting him tommorow.


	3. Welcome, to the League of Legends

A Tale Of Blood, Chapter 3

Danemon woke up, put his coat on and ran to the Cluster of Trials. He would not miss them for the world. However, he could not help but notice Katarina, Syndra and Talon all watching the newbie tryouts, and he had a feeling that they would choose the one they thought weakest and pick on them. ''Pfft, only weaklings pick on the weak.'' He mumbled to himself. The first trial was a test of speed. They would run 20 miles as fast as they could, and they could not use magic or any naturally enhanced levels of speed. The whistle started, and even though Danemon was unable to use his godlike speed, he still went over 40mph, because of his peak physique. He won first place by a LONG shot, and waited for the next trial to start. He was starting to get pissed off at Kat and her cronies, just watching them. The next trial was endurance. They had to hold a 100 pound boulder for 30 minutes. Of course, Danemon had no trouble with this task. In fact, he held it with one finger the whole 30 minutes just to piss Katarina off, and he certainly suceeded. The next was a show of strength. Each wanna-be champion had a choice of a 100 pound weight, 500 pound weight, 1000 pound, or 2000 pound. Danemon chose the 1000 pounder, and the task was to bench it over 50 times for 10 rounds. To show off even more, he didnt bench it at all, he took both the 1000 pound weights and benched them with one hand! Katarina was red with anger. ''How can this weaksauce idiot bench over 1000 pounds with one arm?!'' '' I do believe his goal is to piss you off Kat.'' Syndra sounded very sophisticated. ''Hah, I'm sure he fucking is'' Kat sounded like a growling beast. The final trial was of resolve. This was known as the Trial of Reflection. They would find Danemon's most painful memory and exploit it. As Danemon entered the Chamber of Reflection he was immediately sucked into a black void, and woke up in a pool of blood. He was 7 years old again. He remembered this like it was yesterday. It was the day his parents were murdered by a group of vampires. '' Heh, look at the wittle boy, drenched in his PATHETIC parents blood.'' Said the leader of the vampires. ''I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU BASTARDS!'' The 7 year old Danemon was glowing red. His hair began to grow white. Suddenly his parents blood turned into a red razor sharp blade. ''DIE YOU FUCKING INSIGNIFIGANT SPECS OF DUST!'' The young boy dashed at the vampires and completely mutilated them. He dropped the floor, and cried. Then, his mothers warped body suddenly popped up in front of him, and said, ''Why do you wish to be a Champion of the League of Legends?'' ''I want to find a purpose worth fighting for. I want to give meaning to my life. Many people think the League fighting is for entertainment, but it brings people together and therefore, it gives people friends and a great life. I want to fight for that. I want that chance too.'' ''Good answer my friend, now, how do you feel exposing your mind?'' Danemon frowned. ''It is truly saddening, but it is the brutal truth. I am a monster. But I refuse to let that stop me.'' ''Very good, you have passed, Danemon Sanguinar.'' ''Welcome, to the League of Legends.''


	4. Sooo Hungry

A Tale Of Blood, Chapter 4

Danemon rose, feeling incredibly hungry. He was so tired from yesterday's trials that he completely forgot to feed. But then a horrible truth hit him. He was a vampire, and now a champion of the league, so he could not feed off humans or even animals. He could ask if they have an exception for vampires, but.. ''I'll have to go and ask Kana if they have a special thing for vamps...'' He walked to the cafeteria and saw Kana eating with Lulu, apparently her favorite champion. ''Hey Kana, can I ask you something privately?'' Kana got up. ''Sure thing beefy boy.'' They went to a corner, and Danemon, after a ton of stuttering, finally said it. ''I'm a vampire.'' Kana made a huge smile. ''Awsome! I think vamps are awsome!'' ''Look, I'm glad you think that, but.. well... I'm hungry. Really hungry. Actually you look really tasty right now.'' Kana looked confused, then she stepped back. ''Ehehehe, yeah sorry but my blood isn't up for grabs fanghead.'' Danemon frowned. ''I know, but what the fuck am I supposed to do? Human food is poisonous to me. And if i go too long without blood, i'll either A. die, or B, go crazy and suck every bit of life from some innocent passerby.'' Kana laughed so hard she coughed a bit afterwards. ''You numbnut, the food here is enchanted. It's made to where anyone of any race can eat it, even vamps like you.'' Danemon facepalmed. ''Why didn't I know this...'' Kana laughed, ''Well, better late than never!'' ''Yeah, thanks Kana'' ''No prob hot stuff!'' She walked off laughing. I went over to the counter and got my food. I felt a bit weird. I havent eaten real food since.. well actually i've never eaten real food in my life. I took a bite, and it actually tasted really good. I liked this place better already. When i took my empty plate and put it in the dishes spot, i saw Kat and her friends (cronies) walk up to me. I sighed. ''Hey there sexy, i heard you're in the room next to me, why don't we spend the night together hmm?'' I smiled. ''As good as that sounds, kitty Kat, I know thats exactly how you assasinate people. And honestly, I've seen girls much prettier than you.'' Kat moved backwards and grabbed her chest, as though she had been stabbed in the heart. She immediately took out her knives and started chucking them at me. I sighed and dodged without a half sweat. ''Cmon kitten, you're gonna have to throw a bit better than that.'' She got really pissed and jumped at me, steel going everywhere around me.

As I threw my knives at the bastard vampire in front of me, he sliced them into pieces so fast with his long sword that I didnt even see him unsheath it. He was such a good fighter, almost like a god. Everything about him was godlike. His strength, speed, endurance, focus, everything. I couldnt keep up with him even for a second, and before I knew it I was on the ground and his blade was at my throat. Even in such a fatal situation and with so much anger, that was quickly transforming into tears after my insufferable loss, I couldnt help but find him so very attractive. So I did what I have never done before, I yielded. I felt so embarassed that I lost so easily to him, but I couldnt help it. Later that night he came into my room. I expected him to scold me on how pathetic of a fighter i am, but he did something much, much different 

After the fight with Kat, I felt horrible. I could tell I hurt her very, very bad. I decided to visit her, tell her im sorry, and maybe have a nice talk with her. ''What the hell are you doing here vamp boy, come to boast on your win? Well you ought to get out because I AM gonna beat you next time and-'' I dashed right to her face. ''Look Kat, I'm really sorry. I know i hit you where it hurts. I had no intention of making you cry like that. And about your looks, I find you more beautiful than any girl i've ever seen. In fact...'' She seemed incredibly surprised at the whole thing, and she just said ''In fact what?'' ''In fact, you're the only girl that I.. well... would like to take to dinner tommorow night...'' I said the last sentence very quietly but she clearly heard me. ''Oh really, do you now? Well, I dont think you can afford me.'' She crossed her arms as though it was an achievement to be expensive. ''You'd be surprised, Kat. I can take you anywhere you want.'' She looked up in contemplation. ''Hmm alright, meet me on the rooftop of the Blade Shop in the Assassin's Quarter. Tommorow. 10:00 on the dot'' I smiled. ''Alrighty then, I shall be looking forward to it, kittenn'' She seemed mad at the name kitten. ''Don't call me that.'' I laughed as I walked out, before saying, ''But you look as cute as a kitten, why not?'' She got really mad, but I was long gone before she could say anything about it. I was going to make her my Kitten.


	5. A Light To guide My Way

A Tale Of Blood, Chapter 5

Finally, the day had arrived.I was scheduled for my first fight. The teams were the following: On blue, it was me in the top lane, Katarina in the mid lane, Ezreal and Taric in the bot lane (yes I did it deal with it lol) and Shaco in the Jungle. On purple, I was against Gangplank in the Top lane, Katarina was against LeBlanc in the mid lane, Taric and Ezreal were against Thresh and Lucian, Thresh, of course, having 100% wifesteal, and finally they had Fiddlesticks in the jungle.

In the Game:

As I was walking through the lane and farming up some CS, I saw Fiddlesticks walking up the river and gangplank suddenly going very passive. I might be new, but I'm not stupid. Clearly they were trying to gank me. I stepped back under my tower and Fidd went back into his jungle, Gangplank clearly pissed that Fidd was so slow, as I heard him say under his breath, ''Fucken slowass scarecrow, should stay stuck like a fucking stick in the fucking fields where he fucking belongs.'' and other such horrible things. In mid game I was 6/0 and my team was winning, I was quite happy that my first fight as a Champion would be a win, as not many first timers have that chance. Everything changed as Fiddlesticks, the most fed one on the enemy team jumped us with an ult, he got a quadra kill, but I wasnt about to let him kill me. I started to feel nervous as his whole team grouped up with him, but then I remembered my ultimate. Yes this move was incredibly powerful since I was fed and it was maxed, but it took a huge toll on my hp. I decided to use it anyways, and so I did so. ''Sanguine Sword: Blood Omen!'' I yelled, then i dashed at lightning fast speed at the enemy team, completely destroying them, and getting a penta kill and an ace. I had never heard of a penta kill before. After the ace we won the game, and everyone congratulated me on my penta, even Katarina. Apparently pentas are incredibly hard to get, because people like to wait and steal the last kill. As I was walking back to my room i saw Talon jump out of nowhere, and grab Kat and pin her to the wall with a paralyzing poison. He started ripping her clothes off while he said ''You failed to beat the dumbass vamp, then you go an become his whore, I'll show you what a real man can do, bitch.'' I immediately dashed over and broke his arm flipped him over and cut his pressure points, rendering him paralyzed. I immediately grabbed Kat and took her to her room where i wrapped her up in a cloth ( of course I didn't look at what I was doing , so as to not see her lady parts) and I immediately went to my room to grab a bottle of a special potion I have for paralysis poison (I love to brew potions). I ran back to her room and put it in a bottle of water, put her on her bed, and let her rest. Then I went outside to deal with Talon. I grabbed his face and smashed it against a brick wall to knock him out, then reported him to the authorities. I told them everything, and left to check on Kat. She was up and fully dressed, crying her eyes out. ''I'm sorry Kat, I wish i woulda been there sooner, I couldnt have at least done something mo-'' ''No, no no no, its not that. I really appreciate the save and everything, but Talon is my brother. I cant believe he would do this to me.'' I frowned and sat down next to her. ''I can tell its not just that, what else is it?'' She looked up at me, and I felt like I was going to drop dead. ''WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE? OH MY FUCKING GOD!'' Her face was completely warped and looked horrid. ''The poison, it did something horrible to my face!'' ''Wait a minute, I've seen this before. Its an ancient poison. The Poison of Distortion. It acts as a paralysis poison, then a few hours later it destroys the part of you that people think is the most beautiful thing about you.'' She looked at me in horror, then ran over and grabbed my arm and cried on my chest. ''Please tell me you can fix it, please please please Danemon. I need you.'' I frowned. ''There is only one way to cure it. A kiss from someone who truly loves you for who you are. I guess you could call it, a kiss from your true love.''

''But no one has ever loved me for who I am, not even my own family...''

''Well, I think you are a beautiful and kind person inside Kat, I saw how you treat the homeless people at the halfway house down the street, sometimes I give to them myself because of you.'' Katarina frowned, her face so distorted you could barely see it. ''So then, that can only mean that...'' I looked down. ''As much as you may not want to, we have to do it its the only-'' Before I could finish she pushed me onto the bed and our lips met. At first I felt so violated, but then I just said screw it, and gave in. I watched as her face turned back to its normal beautiful self, and then i stopped kissing her. ''Your face, it's back!'' ''Really?!'' She immediately got up and looked in the mirror. ''IT'S OKAY! MY FACE IS OKAY!'' She looked at me. ''So that means...'' I laughed jokingly to make it less serious ''Heh guess your the kitty and im the puppy?'' She smiled. I hadn't seen her smile the three months i've been hanging out with her. Her smile lit up the room. It was like a beacon of light in a pitch black cave. And then I realized something. That pitch black cave, was my heart. My unbeating heart. The one that could never be lit up. And yet, here it was. A simple human girl, lighting up my heart like a cocoon when the caterpillar has transformed from an ugly arthropod into a beautiful butterfly. It made me remember the thing my horrible father said to me. ''Kid, you're gonna have to realize that you're a heartless monster, nothing will ever light up your world. You will kill and feed off the life of others. Your life will be nothing but torture and sorrow and it will never end.'' You were wrong dad. I finally found it.

The light, to guide my way.


	6. A Vampires Tragedy

A Tale Of Blood, Chapter 6, The Vampires Tragedy.

Danemon's POV

I woke up off the bed and on the floor. ''Ugh, I must have fallen off. I hate it when I do that.'' I looked up and saw Kat staring at me. ''Morning sleepyhead. I see you found your way to the floor.'' She laughed. ''Ha, ha very funny. What happened last night anyway? I feel like shit.'' She smiled. ''Well, we got wasted with our friends at the bar, then we all just dropped dead in our rooms. You decided it was cool to come in here and drop in my bed so instead of trying to budge your fat ass off the damn bed I just snuggled in with you.'' ''So you think I am a fatass huh? You meanie!'' I said innocently. Kat simply laughed. ''No, but you're one _hell_ of a teddy bear. I slept longer last night than I ever have.'' I smiled. ''I'm glad you slept good. I can't help but feel a little embarassed for crashing in your bed like that though. I have no idea why I would do such a thing.'' ''Well, before you fell asleep, you said something I couldn't quite make out.'' ''Hah, knowing what I say when I'm drunk, you probably dont wanna know what I said.'' She smiled, then turned to a very serious face. ''Danemon, howcome you never said you had any parents or family?'' I sighed. ''Well, because I dont have any family, friends or lovers.'' She frowned. ''Well, didnt you ever have a father, mother or siblings?'' ''Yeah, once. But that was a long time ago.'' She put her hand on my cheek. ''Can you tell me what happened that made your heart so shriveled?'' I frowned. ''It's that obvious?'' She simply said ''You seem like such a sad person. Emotionless, and yet, somehow, so charming and funny.'' I decided to let her know all i've been through. ''When I was young, my mother became very sick. She died when I was three. My father had left me at birth, simply stating, ''Look at the piece of trash you made. A monster who will never have a normal life and always feed off the life of those he believes below him. I hope you and him rot in hell.'' So, after my mother died, I was put in an orphanage. Later on, a group of vampires came in and killed my foster parents. I was 7. Somehow, I took their spilled blood, and turned it into a razor sharp blade. I cut all of the vampires into pieces. I left on my own, surviving only by stealing and hurting people. It was when i hurt an old lady that I realized, that I am becoming exactly what my father said I would be. A bloodsucking monster with a heart that is a pitch black cave, that could never be lit up. So. when i was 11 I journeyed to Ionia, where I met most likely the nicest man i've ever met. His name was Anegaya, and he had the same powers I had, so he taught me how to control them. One day, my own father had heard of this man, and killed him right in front of me. He looked at me with such a disgusting look that it made me cringe, then tried to kill me. I took Master Anegaya's blade and stabbed my father through his black heart. I continued to grow up, a shadow of the boy my mother dreamed I would be. A criminal. Murderer. Monster. It was then, on one gloomy night, a little girl came up to me, and said to me, ''Mister you look like you dont have a reason to live. Don't you appreciate life?'' I could tell she was a bright girl. She made me realize, that I really did have no purpose in life. I then heard of the League of Legends, and went back to Master Anegaya's house, and took his books on my craft. After I learned all I could, I decided to study the League, and was touched by the true meaning of it. Even though I changed drastically, nothing in my life every seemed to light up my heart. It was dead inside. Then, I joined the League. I love it here, but it still is not what lights up my life. Then I met you Kat. I saw you cry, as your own brother tried to hurt you. I saw you give the homeless people at the shelter food they so desperately needed. And then I realized, that what i really need, is someone like you. Someone, who even though at first glance looks like an arrogant prick, has a heart of gold. Gold bright enough, to finally spark a light in my soul. Finally give me a purpose. A reason to wake up everyday. I thought the answer was the League, that that would give me a reason to wake up everyday. But in truth, everyday, when I wake up, I can't wait to see your beautiful smile. Your beautiful face. Katarina, you are the light, that my father thought I would never find. And, I love you.''

...

By the time I was done with my story, Katarina was crying, and, though I hadn't realized it, so was I. ''Wow Danemon, that's so sad.'' I smiled. ''Not anymore it's not. Not so long as I have you in my life.'' She smiled back. ''I feel the same way about you Danemon.'' My heart lit up like a roaring fire when she said that. ''You have no idea how much what you just said means to me Danemon.'' I smiled. ''Well, we have dinner tonight. How about we invite our friends?'' She chuckled. ''Hehe, that sounds great. What better way to spend the night than get wasted with our friends again.'' ''Amen to that! Anyway, I need to get dressed and go shopping. See you tonight!. ''Bye Danemon!'' As I was about to get up and leave, she grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. ''I love you.'' I smiled ''I love you too.'' I got up and left.

''I may have no idea how much what i said means to you, but I sure as hell know what you mean to me.''

And I'll never forget it.


	7. Descended From Greatness

Here is the 7th chapter of my LoL Fanfic, I know alot of people who play Devil May Cry are gonna notice that I named the ''transformation'' in this chapter the ''Devil Trigger''. I did this because not only am i a big fan of DMC, but also because whenever I think of Danemon, I think old-age Dante. Anyway, enjoy.

A Tale Of Blood, Chapter 7

I awoke ready for a new day. I got up, got dressed brushed my fangs, took a shower and went to meet Kat for breakfeast. Unfortunately, I was interrupted by Kana who seemed to be out of breath, and clearly ran all the way here from here her office on the other side of the Institute. ''Danemon... I.. have an urgent... message.. from someone... claiming to.. be... your Grandfather.'' I didnt remember ever being told I had a Grandfather, but obviously everyone has a gramps cause your parents didnt just come out of air. ''Ok, i'd love to see it.'' Kana handed me the letter. ''_Danemon Sanguinar, though you may not believe me, I am your grandfather. And my time is running out, so I have sent you this letter, to tell you the truth that your mother never told you. You, are the descendent of the legendary Sanguine Swordsman, the one who achieved godlike powers, and was exiled from both the history books and his own clan. Although many believe his bloodline died off, it lives on in you, my boy. The descendents of the ancient Swordsman all have the ability to transform blood into whatever they wish. They have indestructible bodies, godlike strength, and the resolve of a legendary hero. Unfortunately, the Swordsman was a sad man, and so therefore his descendents were born with sad hearts. Many of his first line of descendents killed themselves. You have the potential to be a great hero. I have put a special book in a special place that only you will know where to look. Just remember, my boy, that even in times where there is only sorrow and sadness, there is also a beacon of light, waiting to be found by the right person. I have heard of your new female friend. This is good, it will keep you happy in dark times. _

_Sincerely, Raanaan Sanguinar. _

...

''This... this is so unexpected. Master always told me that he saw something special in me, but this...'' Kana waved her hand. ''Listen, I need to tell you something. I have always been interested in the Sanguine Swordsmen of legend, so I know alot about them. And I think you should know, that the trademark of your ancestor, The Skarlet Swordsman, is that all of his decendents that live to 21 undergo a horribly painful transformation that can tear your soul apart. Only a truly focused and good heartest person with a strong chain keeping them to this world can survive it. And, the good thing is, if you survive it, and learn to control it, you will gain power beyond limits.'' I took a minute to soak this all in. ''Well, i'm turning 21 in a few months, so this is certainly good timing. I'll prepare for it. But, if anyone is near me during the tranformation, will I hurt them?'' ''Yes, but you will not hurt the ones you truly care about. Friends, loved ones, family, they will all help you get through this during the time of the transformation.'' ''Do you know what this ''transformation'' is called?'' She simply said ''It is known as the Devil Trigger, pretty cool name huh?'' I rolled my eyes. ''Jeez could the transformation be any more evil sounding?'' Kana laughed. ''At least its not called Satan's Son or whatever, rgiht?'' ''Yeah I guess. Anyway, I'm going to go talk to Katarina about this over breakfeast. See ya.'' I left the room and went to meet Kat. Even though she looked smokin' hot to me, she was kinda scary to others. ''Well well well, scary as ever I see.'' She smiled and walked towards me. ''And I see you're just as late as ever.'' I smiled and we sat down and ate. I told her about the Devil Trigger and how I was related to some ancient Vampire Warrior and she told me she would be there for me when it happened and that she would tell our friends.

What a wierd and full day this has been.


	8. A Missing Heart

This week was the Annual Champions Week, and during this week we get a whole week off. The first day and night is at the beach. We then take 2 nights and go to Las Aegis in Noxus. Then the next day we go to the day spa in Ionia and finally have the whole weekend to ourselves. The champions who have been here for a few years say it's one of the best times of the year. I really just wanna go to see Kat in a bikini, but thats just me.

...

Today was the Beach Day, so Kat made me come with her and pick out a bathing suit. Thank God she tried on all different kinds of bikinis, which made the trip and the constant question of ''Hey Danemon how do I look?'' worth it. ''Goddamn is there any bathing suit here actually made for guys? All I see are blue flowers and gay shit like that.'' The clerk came over. ''Well, what kind of design do you like?'' I thought for a moment. ''I like blood drops. Do you have one with that design?'' He motioned for me to follow him. ''As a matter of fact, we do.'' He showed a badass looking scarlet bathing suit with crimson blood drops all over it. ''I would buy this without a second thought. How much is it?'' ''Its 300 gold sir.'' I grabbed it and met Kat at the payment centre. She chose a revealing black bikini. ''Damn Kat I cant wait to see you in that.'' She chuckled. ''I'm sure you can't, fanghead.'' We bought the gear and went to her room, where she asked to have a dressing room inserted into the corner. ''How do I look?'' She came out with her black bikini on and I almost dropped dead. ''Holy shit, you might blind people with that body Kat.'' She smiled. ''I know, right? Also it's your turn to put on your bathing suit, so get in there big boy.'' ''Kay.'' I walked into the dressing room and put on the bathing suit and walked out. ''How do I look?'' She stared at me. ''Dayum you're ripped. But where did you get those scars?'' I frowned. ''Lets just say, Zaunites aren't very nice.'' We both walked out to the teleporters, where everyone was being transported to the beach. I scarred myself for life when I had the misfortune of finding Gragas and Jax in a speedo, along with Ezreal and Taric in bikinis.

...

''Wait a minute, aren't Vampires allergic to water?'' ''Yes, but only to normal vamps, and it's never bothered me much.'' Kat jumped into the water, barely making a sound. I jumped in and made even less of a sound to piss her off. ''Wow you're such an ass you know that Danemon?'' ''Aww I'm just trying to show off, like you are. Its not my fault you have big boobs and they make you make more sound.'' She started to get mad. ''Hey! My boobs arent that big!'' I chuckled. ''Aww cmon, big boobs are badass. Nothing wrong with em!'' She pounced onto me. ''Ima keep you underwater till you say my boobs are medium you asshole!'' I laughed under the water. ''You know I can't drown right? I can stay under here all day.'' She let go. ''You're so mean Danemon.'' I smiled. ''I'd much rather be naughty'' I walked towards her and pulled her underwater and dragged her farther out. ''You cant get away now! Mwahahah!'' After I went out quite far I pulled her up, but she wasnt breathing. ''Kat? Kat are you okay? Wake up. Cmon Kat. Kat. Kat!'' She didnt open her eyes. ''Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'' I swam back to shore. ''Thank God I know CPR.'' I pushed on her chest then gave her air. ''Cmon Kat. Wake up baby, cmon.'' Everyone started to crowd me. ''Cmon Kat! Wake up damnit!'' She coughed up blood. ''What the hell? Blood?'' I felt around her heart and felt a chunk of her heart. ''WHAT THE FUCK?'' I drew a Delta Symbol: Transfuse with my sword, where I use my own blood and transfuse it into another person's body, where it heals one of their organs. ''Delta Symbol, Transfuse!'' I felt a horrible pain in my whole body, and my blood started to flow from my body to hers. ''Cmon... Katarina... Wake UP!'' She opened her eyes and coughed but no blood came out. I felt around her chest again and her heart was healed. It was worth the pain. I grabbed her and hugged her. ''Why didnt you tell me you had a problem with your heart?!'' She coughed, her voice was hoarse. ''I'm.. sorry. I didnt want to worry you.'' A tear dropped from my eye. ''Well, I healed it. It wont ever bother you again.'' Her face lit up. ''Really?'' She felt around her chest and felt her heart whole again. ''Oh my goodness...how?'' ''I gave you 50% of the blood in my body and the circle we're in turned it into healing magic. It healed the chunk missing in your heart. ''Thank you so much Danemon.'' I felt incredibly weak from the blood loss. ''Heh, no.. problem...'' Everything faded to black.

...

I woke up in my bed with Kat sitting on it next to me. ''Ugh, what happened?'' She smiled faintly. ''You used so much blood to heal me that you fainted. You've been out for 6 hours. You should have told me that symbol was Sacrificial Magic. It could have killed you, you shouldnt have been so-'' ''I dont care. I would gladly give every drop of life in me just for the assurance that you would live on.'' She smiled. ''I love you Danemon.'' I smile warmly. ''Come here.'' She got under the covers with me. It was dark outside and we might as well go to sleep an hour early. We fell asleep, her head on my chest. It was probably the best sleep i've ever gotten.


	9. The Stone Of The Goddess

Yes, I did take songs from some of my favorite bands and put them in this chapter, I do not take any credit for the songs. I have Three Days Grace- Pain, Seether-Weak, Skillet- Monster, and Thousand Foot Krutch- Let The Sparks Fly. Enjoy!

After Las Aegis and the Ionian spa, we felt relaxed and ready to have some fun on the weekend. I decided to take a day with Kat, and show her some beautiful places I found while looking around the outskirts. ''This is probably the most beautiful place i've ever found. The most beautiful part about it is coming up soon, as soon as the moon comes up.'' The moon came up a few minutes later, and it was full, as I had expected. ''Come with me.'' I took her to a beautfiul pond inside a moon-crystal cave. ''Im going to dive inside this pond. Even though it doesnt look like it, its actually bottomless, but deep, deep down there is something that  
I wish for you to have. I'll be gone about an hour. Wait for me.'' She smiled and nodded. I dived into the pond. It was such clear and beautiful water, like that an angel would swim in. After about 30 minutes of swimming deeper and deeper, I found the stone lying on a pedestal just like I had heard about. No one has ever been able to get the stone, as there is a powerful guardian guarding it. But I knew better. It would test my resolve and whethere the reason I want it is for greed or a gift. When I was about to touch the pedestal, I saw a giant monster in the water. To many, this monster is known as the Loch Ness Monster, but although it looks freaky as hell, it's actually very passive. It swam right towards me. I was flabbergasted at how giant it was. ''Tell me, boy, why have you come for this stone so beautiful, and what shall you do when you have it. ''I have come, to give the one I love a stone that befits her beauty, and her beauty and importance to me is such that I would face even the most powerful of demons to gain that which would make her happy, and smile.'' ''You speak from your heart, that much I can tell. You may have it.'' I took the stone and swam back up to the surface. Kat turned around and looked at me. ''Whats that, glowing in your hand?'' I held it out. ''This, is the Stone Of The Goddess. Its beautiful isnt it?'' She held it in her hand. ''Yes it's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen! But, I cant wear it if its not attached to something.'' I held out a gold chain. ''You were wondering why I bought this before we came here?'' I took the gem and put it near the chain. It attached to the chain and shrunk, becoming a necklace. I put it around her neck. ''Wow, this is amazing. Thank you so much!'' I smiled ''No problem, that gem symbolizes love and hope, which is precisely what you give me everytime I see your face.'' I kissed her, and then we walked back to her room together. ''So long as I am alive, this necklace is unremovable from your neck.'' She smiled. ''I will keep it close to my heart forever. I love you.'' I smiled back. ''I love you too.'' I walked out.

...

While walking down the street, I found a flyer.

_Singer/Guitarist needed for the concert of The Vamps, must be a vampire. If you wish to sign up, talk to Vladimir, the band's current drummer, and Drac, the bands Bass Guitarist._

'Wow, i've always loved playing guitar, and I can sing pretty good too. I think I'll sign up.'' The next day I went to the adress the flyer listed , and talked to Vlad. After showing them my stuff (and my fangs, obviously) they said I was accepted, and that the concert was tomorrow. ''Alright, are we going to rehearse?'' Vlad nodded. '' _You _will be rehearsing. Here are the sheets and lyrics to the songs we will be playing. Get ready, tomorrow we show the crowd our stuff.'' I nodded and left and went to my house.

...  
(I'm going to be putting all the lyrics in, so you can scroll down to the end if you dont want to read the lyrics.)

The next day, I had mastered all of the songs we were going to play. The first was Monster, then Pain, then Weak, then Let The Sparks Fly, if the crowd asked for an encore. The concert hall was GIANT, I dont think I've ever seen a bigger concert hall. The first thing, was costumes. Our costumes were some really fancy looking red leather, over-spiky, boots and pants and really tight red vests made of woven silk, to look like flowing blood. I liked the shirt, so I wore that over my scarlet and black spiked trench coat. I refused to wear the gay-looking pants and boots that I was supposed to, so i instead wore normal black leather pants, my now-very-long white hair in my face, and black leather boots. I went out with the rest of the band when they called us out, and they introduced me to the crowd. As I thought, Monster was indeed first. The song started, and I began.

**The secret side of me, I never let you see.**

**I keep it caged, but I cant control it.**

**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly.**

**I feel the rage and I just cant hold it..**

**It's scratching on the walls, (in the closet in the halls)**

**It comes awake and I cant control it**

**Hiding under the bed, (in my body, in my head)**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end!**

**I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun! **

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key.**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it.**

**'Cause if I let him out, (he'll tear me up, break me down).**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end!**

**I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I hate what i've become! The nightmare's just begun!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster! **

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp!**

**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart!**

**No one can hear me scream!**

**Maybe it's just a dream!**

**Maybe its inside of me! **

**Stop this monster!**

**I feel it deep within! **

**It's just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!**

**I hate what I've become!**

**The nightmare's just begun! **

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I feel it deep within! **

**It's just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I'm gonna lose control, it's something radical! **

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

We had a 30 minute break before our next song. The one coming up was called Weak. I started the song off and began.

**No more love to purchase, I've invested in myself.**

**You know nothing about me, keep opinions to yourself.**

**No more complications, everything's just swell.**

**No more obligations, there's nothing more to tell. **

**OooooOooooo I just want to be alone.**

**When I get weak, or i'm tired and afraid!**

**When I sleep, all my dreams turn out the saaaame!**

**When I bleed, I relieve you of your pain!**

**Can't believe you won't let me do the saaame, ohh.**

**Please give me a reason, so I can shut you out.**

**Though your heart is bleeding, you've left me with no doubt.**

**Give me segregation, give me back my health.**

**Take your observations and turn them on yourself!**

**OooooOooooo I just want to be alone.**

**When I get weak, or I'm tired and afraid!**

**When I sleep, all my dreams turn out the saaaame!**

**When I bleed, I relieve you of your pain!**

**I can't believe you wont let me go, let me live my life alone!**

**Let me live my life alone!**

**Let me live my life alooone!**

**When I'm running scared. **

**That's when I need to know! **

**That you'll let me go!**

**When I get WEAK or i'm tired and afraid!**

**When I SLEEP, all my dreams turn out the saaame!**

**When I BLEED, I relieve you of your paaain!**

**I can't BELIEVE you wont let go!**

**Let me live my life ALOONE!**

**Let me live my life ALONE!**

Finally, the second song was over and I was glad because I was totally out of breath. This time we had a 45 minute break, at the request of Vlad, who was really tired out. I grabbed a large bottle of whiskey and drank it down. Then went back to the stage to perform our third song, Pain.

**Pain, without love. **

**Pain, I can't get enough.**

**Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at aaalll.**

**You're sick, of feeling numb.**

**You're not, the only one. **

**I'll take, you by the hand**

**And I'll show you a world that you can understand.**

**This life, is filled with hurt.**

**When happiness, doesn't work.**

**Trust me, and take my hand.**

**When the lights go out, you'll understaaaand.**

**Pain! (pain!) Without Love! **

**Pain! (pain!) Can't Get Enough!**

**Pain! (pain!) I Like It Rough!**

**'Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All!**

**Pain! (pain!) Without Love!**

**Pain! (pain!) Can't Get Enough!**

**Pain! (pain!) I Like It Rough!**

**'Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At Aaallll!**

**Anger, and Agony, are better, than Misery.**

**Trust me, I've got a plan.**

**When the lights go off, you'll understaaand.**

**Pain! (pain!) Without Love! **

**Pain! (pain!) Can't Get Enough!**

**Pain! (pain!) I Like It Rough!**

**'Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All!**

**Pain! (pain!) Without Love!**

**Pain! (pain!) Can't Get Enough!**

**Pain! (pain!) I Like It Rough!**

**'Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing!**

**Rather Feel Pain!**

**I know! (I know! I know! I know!) I know that you're wounded!**

**You Know! (You Know! You Know! You Know!) That i'm Here To Save You!**

**You Know! (You Know! You Know! You Know!) I'm Always Here For You!**

**I know! (I know! I know! I know!) That You'll Thank Me Laterrrr...**

**Pain, without love. **

**Pain, can't get enough. **

**Pain, I like it rough. **

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at aalllll...**

**Pain! (pain!) Without Love! **

**Pain! (pain!) Can't Get Enough!**

**Pain! (pain!) I Like It Rough!**

**'Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All!**

**Pain! (pain!) Without Love!**

**Pain! (pain!) Can't Get Enough!**

**Pain! (Pain!) I Like It Rough!**

**'Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All,**

**Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All, **

**Rather Feel Pain!**

I was hoping that they wouldn't yell encore, and thankfully the three songs were enough to tire them out. The band commented on how good I was, and said that if they ever needed a singer or guitarist again, they would call me. I went home and crashed on my bed.

**What A Long, Long Night.**


	10. The Eyes Of A Devil

**It's starting to heat up with Kat and Danemon, and, as with every romance story, there has to be a part where they make babies, so I'm probably gonna increase the rating. I'm also going to make a Soul Eater fanfic (OC X Tsubaki), and a Fairy Tail fanfic (OC X Lucy) when A Tale Of Blood is done. This chapter is gonna be kinda short. **

I didnt sleep at all last night. Not after I remembered what today is. my 21st birthday. Today the transformation Kana told me about would take effect at exactly 5:00. I went to the Oasis I found in the outskirts of town. Maybe meditation would help the transformation take place. Then I remembered what Kana told me. ''You will need friends and loved ones there to help you through the transformation. If you dont have people you care about to calm your soul, you will go into a frenzy and kill everybody in the city.'' I decided to go to Kat's room, and sit down on the floor. Kat didnt like this, so she called all my friends, and I sat in the middle of the city instead, my friends making a circle around me.

Katarina's POV

It was Danemon's 21st, and the Devil Trigger would take place any minute now. I refuse to let Danemon fail this transformation. I gathered as many of our friends as I could, and we all made a big circle around him in the middle of the city. ''We can only hope this works.''

Danemon's POV

I sat down in the middle of the city, and waited. At 5:00 I felt an immense pain all over my body. ''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed so loud my throat hurt, but was immediately blocked out by the burning inside my body. The whole circle glowed red. My skin was turning from my normal pale skin to rock hard red spiky skin. My hair was turning rock hard and sweeping backwards, becoming even whiter than before. I lost all consciousness for a moment, and when I came back I was at Kat's throat. I looked at her with the eyes of a devil. Suddenly, my skin turned to normal color, but I still looked different. I felt power beyond compare. ''I guess I gained control.'' Kat smiled. ''Yes, yes you did.'' I smiled back. ''I can feel the power. I feel like I could cradle a skyscraper, heh.'' I shifted out of Devil Trigger. ''Well, I'm awful glad that's over. Looks like my 21st isn't a complete disaster. Also, how did you manage to snap me out of my bestial rage?'' She blushed. ''Well, I kinda had to show you my boobs.'' My face scrunched up. ''WHAAAAAAAT?!'' Her face got even redder. ''Well, I had to act quickly and it's all I could think of that was 100% gonna work.'' I facepalmed. ''Well, at least it worked. Anyway, thanks, everyone, for helping me get through. I promise to use this power for good, yada yada yada etc.'' After that, I treated them all to a few rounds at the bar (more like 30 rounds per person, haha!) then we all went home after getting completely wasted. It was the first night ever that Kat asked me to sleep with her. She even was comfortable enough to sleep with no clothes (which I had been doing everytime, just in my boxers.) We both slept really well, and ended one incredibly dangerous day. I couldnt help but wonder though,

''What the hell am i?''


	11. Review Answers

**Alright, so, as I said, since this is my first story, there are definitely gonna be some flaws. Thanks for pointing out that this is becoming a mary sue. I'll be sure to give him more flaws and make him less perfect as I go along. Also, to Megatron: I know vamps can't be young, but I made him a pureblood. Purebloods can be young, since they are born a vampire, and if they're only alive for 20 years or so, they can be young. Also, I like vamps. I like hemomancers too, but I find them to just be ripoffs of vamps. I mean, cmon, look at Vlad. He's really just a murderer, with no heart. That doesnt make a very good OC does it? From my point of view, hemomancy is like black magic. You need to be heartless and really want the person to suffer. Vampires, on the other hand, have hearts. They never chose to need to feed off of people to live. They are just forced to, to survive. I wanted Danemon to be a sad person inside, but kindhearted and strong on the outside. Also, realize that I made him strong on the first few fights he had. As we go along he will fight stronger opponents (for example, when I make him fight Darius, im going to make him get his ass beat, and have to go to Kat for help everytime he fights him) Also, I dont know how yet, but I'm going to bring a tragedy into Danemon's life that changes him from his usual strong selfless persona to an emotionless person who doesnt care about anyone's life. I'm going to make it where Kat is captured, then after searching for her for a few months, he is told that they found kat dead. A two year timeskip happens, and he becomes a mass murderer . He has become heartless, emotionless, and he kills for the pleasure of making others suffer how he has suffered. But no matter how much he denies it, he can't help but think about Kats face when he goes to sleep at night. He will become greedy, showering himself in things that he believes makes himself feel better, but in truth he is only lying to himself. In short, one event where he could not save the one he loves will turn him from a selfless and powerful person full of happiness to a bitter, greedy murderer who wants to make others suffer as he as. Of course, this wont last for long, because Kat has to come back right? However, to keep this from becoming a mary sue any longer, I will make him stay greedy, always trying to get the most dough out of everything. He will retain his bitterness, and he will turn from animal blood to human blood. **

**So, I hope this answers all the reviews. Thanks a ton guys!**


End file.
